Bard
}} Abilities Bard's presence causes sacred chimes to appear at a random location on the field, which linger for up to 10 minutes. Collecting a chime grants Bard a brief burst of movement speed out of combat for 7 seconds (stacking up to 5 times), experience, and restores . Every 5 chimes Bard collects empower his .}} |description2 = Bard's presence attracts small spirits known as meeps to his side. Whenever Bard attacks, one of his meeps throws itself at his target, dealing | | | | | }}| | | | | | }}| | | | }}}}}}( 20 per 5 chimes collected after 150) bonus magic damage before disappearing back to the spirit world. At 5 Chimes, meeps damaged enemies by | | | | | }} for 1 second, and at 25 Chimes they deal area of effect damage in a cone behind the main target, with the cone's size increasing at 65 chimes. Meeps spawn every | | | | }} seconds and Bard can hold up to | | | }}.}} }} | Meeps now apply a 25% for 1 sec Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (55) Meeps stock limit is increased to 2. Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (80) Meeps now Strike through target in a cone. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (110) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 11 seconds. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (140) Meeps increased to 45%. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (175) Meeps stock limit is increased to 3. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (210) Meeps strike through cone size increased. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (245) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 10 seconds. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (280) Meeps increased to 60%. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (315) Meeps stock limit is increased to 4. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (345) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 9 seconds. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (375) Meeps increased to 70% Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (400) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 8 seconds. Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (425) Meeps increased to 75%. Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. (445) Meeps increased to 80%. Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. (465) Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. }} |video= Bard IVideo }}}} Bard fires out a burst of spirit energy in a line, dealing magic damage and briefly the first enemy struck by 60%. |description2 = After Cosmic Binding hits an enemy, the burst of energy continues through, searching for secondary targets. If it hits a wall, it the initial target; if it hits a second enemy, it both targets. |leveling = |range = X |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 10 }} | }} Bard conjures a health shrine at the target location that builds up in power over 10 seconds. Bard can have up to 3 shrines active at once, which remain until visited by an ally or crushed by an enemy. |description2 = Allied champions who step over the shrine will consume it, healing for an amount based on the shrine's power and gaining 50% bonus movement speed which decays over seconds. Enemy champions who step on the shrines will destroy it. |leveling2 = |range = X |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 12 }} | }} Bard opens a one-way corridor through terrain. Both allies and enemies can use the corridor by right-clicking on any part of it while near its entrance, with allies travelling faster than enemies. |leveling = |range = X |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} Bard sends magical energy arcing to a target location. On impact, all units — allied, enemy and neutral — in the target X-radius area are put in for seconds, becoming untargetable and invulnerable but also unable to perform any action. |description2=Epic monsters and turrets (excluding Dominion and Nexus Turrets) are also put in , despite normally being immune to disabling abilities. |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | . |additional= |video = Bard RVideo }}}} Category:2015 release Category:Upcoming champion Category:7800 IP champion Category:975 RP champion References * Bard Promo page * Surrender at 20 Bard PBE cs:Bard de:Bard es:Bard fr:Bard pl:Bard pt-br:Bard Category:2015 release Category:Upcoming champion Category:7800 IP champion Category:975 RP champion